


Secret Places

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate episode, Fluff, M/M, Riddle Factory, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald enjoys watching Riddler hosting Riddle Factory, a break away from his dealings with Jerome Valeska and the fear of what could come of such a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The show isn't actually on any channels, Ed wanted Oswald to be able to watch the show partially so he would know everything is safe and going well, but also to make him proud.

He tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, he wore a fond smile on his face as he watched the TV set before him. The program catching so much of his attention and adoration, a gameshow, hosted by the one man he found himself always fascinated by. He watched as Ed owned the stage, green suit garish as far as Oswald was concerned, but admittedly the green was perfect on Ed. There was something brilliantly animated to him, the evil joyous glint held in those dark brown eyes of his. Oswald chuckled as the buzzer sounded announcing the contestant had answered the riddle wrong, he studied the anxious look on the poor man’s face as he awaited his punishment via the Wheel of Misfortune. Mostly though his attention was drawn to Ed, hands rubbing together and a look of pure joy and excitement on his face as he watched the wheel, a wide grin spreading across his face as it landed on ‘sack of rabid rats’. The color drained from the man’s face as the sack was brought out by one of Ed’s assistants. The live audience cheered, drunken and high low lives who could appreciate Riddler’s torturous idea of fun and entertainment. Oswald felt his own glee watching as the sack was lowered over the man’s head, watched him thrash, and listened to him scream in agony. He remembered the night they had killed Mr. Leonard, that rush of excitement finally sharing in something so vile and intimate with another person, with somebody much like himself. 

He sighed wishing he could be there with him instead of hiding out in a reserved safe house waiting for him to return once the show was done. 

Tugging on his sleeve momentarily startled him, he turned to see Martin standing beside him looking up at him with tired brown eyes. 

“My boy, what’s the matter, you’re supposed to be in bed.”

‘When is he coming back home?’ He wrote before pointing towards the TV.

Oswald smiled, he patted the boy’s head. “Soon, do you want to watch the rest of the show with me?” 

The boy nodded before crawling onto Oswald’s lap settling against him. He couldn’t help but smile looking down at him, for a moment in a strange way he felt normal. The screams from the TV nearly drowned by applause and Ed’s own joyous laughter felt like an oddly comforting background noise, he noticed Martin smiling as he watched the TV. Initially Oswald hadn’t wanted Martin to witness the types of activities Ed or himself took part in, but he was quick to realize that much like when he’d been the boy’s age, he had a fascination with violence. 

Reasonably Oswald knew there were risks being run, especially now that Jerome Valeska was out of Arkham. He knew he ran the risk of some way, Jerome finding Martin, and even ran the risk of him finding Ed. There was the risk a cop would find out about the Riddle Factory or that somebody would follow Ed back to the safe house, but for a month now things had been running smoothly. The morning over breakfast that Ed had thrown out the idea of the game show, all it had taken was a smile and him promising no repercussions for Oswald to happily fund his project. 

He’d learned long ago that if he tried to keep Riddler in a box, tried to restrain him and keep him on a leash that he’d lose him again. The last thing he wanted was to lose the first person he ever loved, especially so soon after finally having him. 

By the time the show ended Martin was asleep again, head resting against Oswald’s chest and fingers curled against his jacket. He himself felt too comfortable and tired to even try and wake the boy or attempt to carry him to bed, besides he knew how much Martin always wanted to be there when Ed returned home. He was still relieved and impressed by how quickly the boy had grown to care about Ed, seeing him almost like a second parent. A family. It was still a strange thought, realization, and he felt scared to really say it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed knew the schedule, by this point it was pure routine. Once the show ended, he helped the girls clean things up, split the money up with them, and then started on his way home. He kept to the alleys and the cloak of darkness, paranoia keeping him alert just in case somebody might attempt to follow him for one reason or another. Thankfully just like most nights, nobody followed. As he entered the building and started up the stairs to their chosen section, he felt nearly complete. He had been so certain Oswald would be against the game show, that it would be too boisterous, warrant attention that neither of them needed from the police or from any other outsiders, but after a moment of consideration he’d agreed. There was something in the freedom to work that made him feel like himself, knowing that he had unlimited funds and resources to work on gadgets, to build up his image and make himself more known to the city. It was a freedom he used to fear that Oswald would never want to give him, but he’d changed, he trusted him now and in turn Ed trusted him.

He entered the apartment, he closed the door quietly behind himself before locking it. He smiled as he spotted Oswald sitting on the recliner, Martin sleeping soundly on his lap. Oswald’s attention shifted from the boy to Ed, the look of loving adoration remained.

“Impeccable timing as always.” Oswald commented.

“You know how I feel about being late, runs too many risks, and it makes you worry.”

Oswald hummed, “How thoughtful.”

“I see he tried to stay up late again.” Ed said gesturing towards Martin.

Ed approached them, he petted his fingers through the soft dark curls of the boy’s hair before carefully picking him up from Oswald’s lap, cradling him in his arms. The boy curled up against him hiding his face against his chest. 

“You fascinate him, I’m not sure if it’s the green or all the torture on your show.” 

Ed smiled looking down at him, “Maybe he’ll want to grow up to be more like me when he gets older.” He teased.

“As much as I do love you, I don’t think I could handle two Riddlers.”

Ed chuckled, he carried Martin back to his bedroom gently laying the boy on the bed then pulling the covers back up over him. He took a moment to really look at him and ponder over the current circumstances, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he felt like he would genuinely protect the kid with his life. He kissed the top of his head, bidding him good night before turning and leaving the room to rejoin Oswald in the living room. 

“Did you enjoy my show tonight?” He inquired.

“I did, I must admit that I prefer it when they lose, it’s much more fun.”

“Thankfully they rarely win, so many people in this city are complete morons. How was your brunch with Valeska?” 

Initially when Ed had been told that Jerome was out and looking to get into contact with Oswald, he hadn’t been thrilled. He only knew of the man through rumors and through his arrest records when he’d been arrested the first time years ago, he was demented, and acted in a manner that was unpredictable. The way he’d tormented Oswald while they’d been in Arkham didn’t leave him feeling safe to know the two would be together.

Oswald sighed as he pulled himself up from the recliner. Ed followed him as he made his way into the kitchen going straight for the half empty bottle of whiskey set upon the counter. He watched as he poured a glass for himself then one for Ed, holding it out in offer for him. Ed quietly thanked him as he took the glass from him.

“It was…What you would expect from somebody like him. I can’t say I’m all too thrilled or impressed.” He said before taking a drink.

“What does he want?”

“Something about paint and insanity, I don’t know….Crazed ramblings, he doesn’t seem to actually care about anything, he just wants to blow shit up. He won’t last, if I’m lucky then the cops will shoot him and we’ll be free of that minor issue.”

Ed studied him, watched as he finished off his drink then poured himself another. His hands trembled slightly, despite his overall composure, Ed knew him well enough to know that something was wrong. He sat his own glass down on the counter before moving closer to his partner, he took the bottle from him setting it out of reach. Oswald glared up at him, but the threat in green eyes was empty. Ed placed a hand against his cheek, fingers brushing against soft warm skin.

“What happened?” He calmly asked.

Oswald swallowed hard before downing his second drink, he allowed Ed to take the glass from him.

“I don’t know what he wants from me, he never said exactly. I just know that, he had Crane make something for him. I-I don’t know what the Hell it is, but they sprayed some businessman with it and….” Oswald trailed off looking away. “He, the man’s face it changed. He started laughing like he was going insane, he looked like he was in pain, and…..His skin and his mouth just-“ He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

“He died. I don’t know how, but blood began pouring out of his eyes and the next thing I know he dropped to the floor dead.” He paused again staring off. “He never stopped grinning, even when he was dead he had that horrific grin on his face like something from a God awful painting.”

Ed felt an overwhelming intrigue. He wondered exactly what the chemical agent did, it sounded like it attacked the brain much like Crane’s fear toxin, but it wasn’t going after the impulse of fear. Likelihood said the man died from a hemorrhage. He knew the toxin had a more grandiose use, but he worried Jerome might also use it as threat against those who might try and go against him or leave.

“Did he say what he plans to do with it, the toxin?”

Oswald looked back up at him shaking his head, “No, he never said. After brunch he took Firefly, Jervis, and Crane. I didn’t see them again until tonight before I came here, whatever he’s doing he’s keeping a majority of it secret. That’s the part that has me concerned, I know he’s just a crazed circus freak, but I don’t like not knowing.”

“I can work on figuring it out, possibly get my girls to follow him or try and find out what he’s after. As much as I do love the Riddle Factory, you know that I’d still do anything for you, right?”

Oswald leaned up kissing him gently, fingers curled against the front of his shirt. He pulled back smiling up at him. “I know, trust me I believe I’ll be needing your assistance with this issue sooner or later. For now, I just want to keep up appearances for Valeska, the last thing I need or want is him finding out where I am or about Martin.”

Ed nodded in agreement, he took hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “I do love you” Ed whispered.

“I know, I love you too. I’m not sure I can ever express how much I adore finally hearing those words from you.” 

Ed smiled, “Once all of this is over I really need to take you out on a proper date. I feel almost like I should be jealous you looking so beautiful just to go around Valeska and his band of idiots.”

Oswald chuckled, “I should be insulted that you even humor the idea of such a thing. You know I’m only yours.” 

He brought his hand up to his lips kissing the back of it, he smiled noticing the blush tinting Oswald’s cheeks. “I think perhaps we should go to bed, I did quite miss you.” 

 

There was a strange comfort in sharing a bed with another person. A person who saw him, who saw him and didn’t fear him, and no longer wanted to cage or restrain him. As they lay together in bed they kept close together, occasional kissing, and always touching in one way or another. It was as if they needed to stay grounded in this being real, in finally having what they worked so hard to obtain.


End file.
